


Avatar fucfics

by Ouzo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouzo/pseuds/Ouzo
Summary: Every story is about a popular Avatar ship getting time to express their love - sexually.





	Avatar fucfics

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cheeky Mandy, my dear friend with a love of porn

Zuko’s eyes opened slowly. Through his hazy vision, he noticed a dark, icy room. He was cold, very cold. When he examined himself, it became apparent why - he was naked… and bruised. He lurched forward and tried to crawl but was yanked back by an ice chain around his right wrist. He pulled himself up and sat down. Focusing on his chi, he tried to warm himself.

Then, hearing a door open and close, he looked up to see his tormentor. She stood above him in a tight blue robe. 

‘Katara?’ Zuko whimpered ‘What are you doing? Why am I here?’

Katara lowered her eyebrow ‘Oh, so you don’t remember? Hmmm. I’m not sure.’ She then shouted ‘Something about hurting Aang!’

Zuko’s mind raced. He hurt Aang many times on their journey around the world. Surely, that was all forgiven. Katara did not seem to think so. Pulling a stream of water from the ground below, she belted Zuko in the chest and slapped his face numerous times before burying him in a wave and suffocating him until he passed out.

When he came back to consciousness, his bones ached. He had little time to think about that, however, for Katara stood above him in her white panties and bra. She cocked her head to the side and looked him up and down.

‘I thought you would have been a bit bigger. No? That explains your aggression.’ She pouted and raised her hand, forcefully erecting the firebender before slowly sliding off her panties.

Zuko replied with a grunt.

‘Be a dear and light the lamps, will you?’ Katara ordered Zuko who complied and lit the oil lamps with small balls of fire.

Katara pranced around the room, rolling her hips and running her hand up her thigh. She turned her butt to him and removed her bra. She turned around and flung it at him. She reached her hand between her legs and stroked twice. She bit her lip and sauntered towards the Fire Lord. 

She bent over, cupping her breasts. She hovered over Zuko before kneeling down, sheathing his cock in her wetness. She moaned while Zuko gritted his teeth. Slowly, she lifted her bottom and descended on his cock, pistoning up and down while his dick splashed inside her.

‘I’m beginning to like this,’ Zuko admitted.

Katara poked her finger onto Zuko’s lip. Zuko licked her finger, which she then used to rub her neat pubic hair. She put her middle and index fingers in her mouth and rolled her tongue over them. 

Zuko could feel the heat building up in his shaft. He was familiar with this sensation from his regular sessions with his Queen, Mai and his Kyoshi guard - every one of them. Zuko moaned as he climaxed and welcomed the relief as his seed sprayed into Katara and eased the pressure in his shaft.

That did not come, however. Instead, he felt it all well up inside him until he felt he could burst. Katara stood up and slapped him in the face. She walked away. ‘How dare you try to cum before me!’ She scolded him calmly. Opening her fist, she allowed Zuko’s semen to explode onto the floor. ‘Pathetic, you are! It’s no wonder Mai has sex with all her suitors.’

Zuko didn’t know what to make of this. He was not sure whether or not he could believe her. He had suspicions about Mai for a long time but Katara was a sadistic maniac. Perhaps she was lying.

‘Why do you say this?’ Zuko heaved, trying to catch his breath.

Katara licked her lip and smiled ‘Because I want to see you get angry!’

Zuko smiled and clenched his fist. ‘With pleasure.’ Mustering all his strength, he melted through his ice chain and lept to his feet. He charged into Katara, pushing her into a wall with a thud. The room shook under the stress. He squeezed her breasts and bit her nipple. He ran his hand between her thighs. ‘It’s a little wet down there. Perhaps I could dry it out.’

Creating a small flame on his finger, he ran it over Katara’s folds and made her yelp. Lingering over her pubic hairs, he singed a few of them. He nibbled her earlobe, sending tingles through her body.

Katara gave Zuko a sultry smirk. She rubbed his shaft ‘You’re hard again, aren’t you Zuzu?’

‘Stop calling me that,’ Zuko pulled her ear.

Katara wriggled free from Zuko’s grasp and strutted to the centre of the room. She licked her fingers and parted her lower lips. ‘Make me,’ she begged breathlessly.

Zuko did not need any more encouragement. With a fire whip, he ensnared Katara’s ankle and flipped her on the ground. He pounded on the water bender and buried his face between her legs. He began by nibbling her folds.

Katara gasped and squeezed her legs around his head. ‘Don’t stop!’ She begged.

Zuko stopped. He scrambled up her body and rested his face between her voluptuous breasts. He slammed his shaft into her. 

Katara did not know whether she should scream in pleasure or pain. Nonetheless, she screamed loud enough to wake the neighbourhood. And there wasn’t another settlement for many days’ travel.

‘Who is dominating now?’ Zuko taunted.

Katara concealed her lips.

‘You’re my bitch now.’

Katara kept her lips sealed. Zuko pinched her arm to make her open her mouth in surprise. All her moans and gasps escaped in one ear-piercing ‘Fuck me like the bitch I am! Oh my God! Oh my God! I’m going to cum!’

Katara’s body violently shook beyond her control. Zuko continued his relentless drilling, only stopping once he filled up her hungry cunt.

Katara knocked Zuko unconscious with bending and walked to her discarded clothes and draped her robe over herself, ignoring her bra and panties. She walked back to Zuko, swaying her hips. She kissed his forehead and extinguished the torches.

‘Sleep well, Zuzu. Wet dreams.’


End file.
